


Down to Clown

by honestgrins



Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [95]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: All Human, F/M, Joker/Harley Quinn fusion, Toxic love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22216294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestgrins/pseuds/honestgrins
Summary: Anonymous asked: Hi!! Have you seen suicide squad? Because I think a klaroline scene of the joker/herley nightclub scene would be a good one for themanonymous: Klaroline as Harley Quinn and Joker (and mayyybbbeee ft Bonnie and Katherine as Gotham Sirens..?)
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Series: To Rely on the Kindness of Strangers [95]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/378628
Kudos: 41





	Down to Clown

He watched her make a display of herself on the dance floor, the sheer glee on her face tugging a smirk from him as well. Not much surprised him of the wound-too-tight Dr. Forbes, but he didn’t know what to do with the growing fondness he felt with each new experience he was able to share with her. Even letting loose in a club seemed novel to her, and he couldn’t quite tear his eyes from the sight.

A low whistle to his right, however, reminded him he was not the only man watching Caroline dance. Damon Salvatore ogled her like she was a fine jewelry piece for him to drape over his bony neck, and Klaus felt his jaw tighten. “Blondie knows how to move,” Salvatore leered. “And those legs. Where the hell did you find that?”

His fists relaxed as he leaned back, the picture of ease. “Looking for a referral? I was under the impression your narcissism precluded psychological diagnosis.”

“ _That’s_ a _shrink_?!”

The corners of his lips curled up to that point of pain that always meant trouble - the fun kind, anyway. “That’s not your concern, Mr. Salvatore. All that should matter to you is that she’s _mine_.”

Without further warning, he launched his rocks glass at the git’s face, laughing as his henchmen piled onto the greasy man. It left him free to join his girl on the dance floor, only slightly rolling his eyes at her giddy clap.

“This is so fun!” Caroline cried, swaying into him like he was the center of her universe. To think, she’d once been the buttoned-up doctor determined to fit him in one of her neat, little boxes. Even then, he knew he wanted her in the tiny harlequin dress she wore, and the gratification he felt at seeing her in it would surely be worthy of discussion at their next appointment - if she bothered to return to the neat, little box labeled Dr. Caroline Forbes at all.

A shame. He’d never enjoyed another doctor quite as much. Perhaps he’d keep her.


End file.
